


I Don't Care If You're Contagious

by masturb8



Category: Perrentes, Pierce the Veil, fuenciado - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masturb8/pseuds/masturb8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic and Mike Fuentes are just two brother trying to stay alive in what is now a wasteland named California. The world has been infested with zombies for over 3 years ever since scientists thought they had finally found the cure to cancer. Now people have found ways to rebuild a society which hangs by a thread. Growing up in this new world, Mike and Vic have always lived by one rule: Trust no one from the outside. But what happens when two people come in from the outside and are forced to join their group?</p><p>PS: Rating may change to explicit in later chapters due to sexual themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story that i'm working on. I'd like to see what you guys think of it  
> Enjoy, lovelies.

“Vic!” I opened my eyes to the shrill voice that I wasn't so used to hearing this early in the morning.

“What?” I jumped up in my bed, expecting to hear him say something I wasn't prepared to hear.

“Good morning.” he greeted my sleepy eyes with a dorky grin that I could just slap right off his face.

“Mike.” I sighed, throwing the blanket off of my lap, “I’ve told you before not to scare me like that.” he rolled his eyes.

“I know” he said, “but it’s Wednesday” and I turned to look at him again as a stood up on my cramping dry feet, feeling the less than comfortable wood floor beneath me.

“You know what that means.” he turned on his bottom to watch me as I walked into the bathroom to throw cold water on my face at the sink.

“Yeah, I know what that means” I sighed, mostly just from exhaustion, “Go put on your clothes” I told him. He would need more than a plain t-shirt and some ragged old jeans to protect himself from the unforgiving environment of what is now our home state, California.

“Whatever.” he stood up with a child-like huff to walk into the other room of our small little home. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, noting how my eyes seemed to grow more and more tired each and every day. What used to be bright vibrant brown eyes, turned to lifeless circles which were now my weapons to hide emotion. My hair was slightly tangled and could use at least 10 showers. My whole body could use a shower, in fact. But it would have to be done later. Now I was focused on changing into more suitable clothes to keep me from getting too badly bruised out there. I pulled on a thick jacket over my shirt and some jeans that weren't as badly torn up. It was usually best to travel as light as possible without being too light. You want to be protected but you also want to be able to run fast to make quick get-a-ways. Also, you wouldn't want to get trapped in water with tons of clothes on. I sat on the floor and slipped on some dirty old socks before shoving my blistered feet into my shoes. I made sure the strings were double knotted before standing back up to leave the small bathroom. I walked in on my brother who sat on the chair that we had sitting in the small living space, watching him as he pulled on his boots. I walked over to him and knelt down on one knee, helping him with the strings.

“I know how to tie.” he huffed, “I’m 24 years old.”

“I know how old you are.” I said as I pulled on the strings to tighten the knot. I was the one who taught him how to tie his shoes when he was 5 years old. I actually taught him a lot of things as we grew up and usually what I taught him I learned from dad. He learned a lot from mom, so we teach each other different things all of the time. Now that they’re gone, we learn from ourselves.

“So what’s the rule?” I asked him as my eyes met with his.

“Only trust the group.” he sighed.

“Good.” I stood up to retrieve our bags.

“You make me say it every time.” he huffed again.

“Just don’t want you to forget.” I said as I threw some cloth bandages into my bag from the kitchen cabinet.

“I’m not going to.” he rolled his eyes. I opened the door to blinding sunlight and stepped out to smell the morning air. It couldn’t have been later than 7 because only half of the town was awake. We usually have a schedule around here. Not too demanding; they just ask us not to be out before 6 am and behind gates past 9 pm. No one is permitted to be outside of the gates unless given a pass stating otherwise. They also expect us to be in our houses before the 11 o’clock deadline. 

“Fresh air.” Mike breathed in, “Smells like society going down the drain.” he joked. I stifled a grin and hopped my backpack higher on my shoulders. I waved to the neighbors as we walked by, avoiding conversation the best I could. Mike and I had a strict time and place to be on Wednesdays. We only have to go out on Wednesdays, and Saturdays. Or unless our instructor tells us otherwise. Other days we just go out and hustle for food and money.

We met up with the rest of our group near the entrance of the gates, all of us standing in our usual positions to wait for instructions. Each organization is made of groups. Groups are assigned different duties based on our capabilities. Different groups work on different days at different hours.

“Sup.” said Oli with his usual tired and muffled voice. Oliver is the kind of guy with a quiet voice but had a way with words. He’s very witty and isn’t good at taking shit from anybody. A part of me wished he could be the one in charge around here.

“Have any idea where we’re going today?” I asked.

“Nope, not yet.” he said, “I wish the boss would get his head out of his ass and come tell us already” and just as if on cue, out came a man in a heavy duty suit, standing above all of us on the podium. He counted every one of us, making sure to see if we were all here. Then he opened his mouth; “I’ve been given the order to inform you that you’ll be stationing across town today.” he said and I have to contain an annoyed sigh from passing my lips.

“We’re low on medicine around here” he informed, “so it’s you’re jobs to get to the nearest hospital and stash all you can and bring it back safely.” he said.

“There are people here counting on you to get your job done right and fast.” he said and I had to hold back a laugh. The only person here counting on us to get our shit right is them. They tell the same thing to everyone. We’re counting on them to do their job. And guess who has to do their job; us. We’re like their little prisoners but it’s the only way to keep order around the world anymore.

“Any deceased are to be brought back here” he said. They make us bring back the bodies to make sure no one’s run off or anything like that. If someone was to try and run off it is our responsibility to drag them back or it will be on our heads that they got away.

“You are to report back as soon as possible” he said, the words so overplayed that I could repeat everything he said in my head, word for word. “-and good luck.” he said before turning and walking away. The gate’s doors began to pull open, the familiar view of the outside world coming into my sight again.

“Ready?” Oli turned to me.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” I said as our group began walking, our small town of people disappearing as the doors closed behind us.

 

\--

Ever since scientists found the 'new cure for cancer', the world has been nothing but a fucking dump. The vaccine ended up being a virus, similar to rabies. You lose control of your mind and you go crazy. Your body rots and you crave only the flesh of living things. You're basically dead. Hence, living dead. The only way to be cured is by taking out the head, decapitation of the head or penetration through your brain. I still remember when it all started; everyone was cheering in the streets, thinking that the answer to all of our problems was finally here. Boy, was everybody wrong. People began rioting in the streets and things were crazy for a while until eventually everybody settled down after a year. Things were quiet. Until we found ways to organize people across the country. Now we have organizations planted in every state. We communicate with each other, of course. Some people's duties are to carry supplies to other states through trucks and vans. Organizations have been getting smaller and smaller because people continue to die every day. I'm just waiting for the day when we're all finally dead. 

“Looks like it might rain” said a voice behind us that belonged to none other than Austin.

“It’s not like that would be the worst thing to happen to us.” responded Alex with obvious sarcasm.

“How much farther is this hospital?” Kellin asked with a sigh.

“Not too much farther, I’m guessing.” I said. We were always told my instructors to always stay quiet and low but most groups never listened to them anyways.

“We haven’t even been walking that long.” Alex rolled his eyes.

“It feels like we’ve been walking for about an hour” Kellin retorted.

“You know, you don’t have to make our lives anymore miserable than they already are.” Oli scoffed, earning a glare from Kellin. Those two never got along with each other. They liked to get into arguments a lot and say shit to each other just out of spite.

“No one wants to hear you complain.” said Oli flatly. Just as Kellin was about to open his mouth, everyone stood in there spot when the sound of faint growling come from the trees.

“Hurry.” I whispered loudly as I began to pick up the pace in my walking, everyone following behind me and Oli. It wasn’t until we passed over the hill and the maze of cars that we came upon a large building that looked like it had been knocked down at the top, titled “Hospital” on the side with large metal letters.

“That must be it.” I whispered to where only Oli could hear. We all made our way to the entrance, which looked like it had been shattered in order to beak in. I reached behind me for Mike so I could keep him close by my side as we all walked in. I taught Mike to always look at his surroundings before entering an unknown property. Everyone stepped in cautiously, making sure not to rush in. So far the lobby looked clear so we all made our way to find a pharmacy. That’s where we’d find the goods. The group took baby steps, staying as quiet as possible so we could listen for any other presence.

“Over here!” Jeremy motioned us with a loud whisper. We all turned our direction to the hallway which had a sign that read “pharmacy” and an arrow pointing forward. We tried avoiding stepping on glass or anything too noisy or bumping into anything or anyone.

“Here” pointed Jeremy as he was now in front of the group. We all looked at the door which labeled ‘pharmacy’ and wasted no time getting our grubby mits on the handle. Lucky it wasn’t locked; that saved us some time and some lives. Obviously someone had broken into here before, or else everything may have still been shut. We all looked upon the landmine of bottles of medicine, stored on shelves and in boxes. I was quick to notice the graveyard of empty medicine boxes that covered the dirty tile floor.

“Someone must’ve been here before us.” Oli whispered.

“You think?” Kellin rolled his eyes and I was quick to shut him up before another fight started. The last thing we needed were two boys yelling at each other to get us caught.

“Grab as much as you can.” said Oli as he unzipped his bag, throwing in bottle and bottle of medication. All of us did the same, fitting in as much as he could. Unfortunately our bags were mostly full of weapons and first aid items and even food so we could only fit in so much. It was hard providing for a town of 2,000 people. In retrospect, that’s not a lot of people but when you talk about taking care of them then it does become a lot.

“We need more pain medication” Austin said.

“Looks like someone else needed it more” Said Alex when we all realized there wasn’t much left of the pain killers.

“Oh, I think this is some” Mike announced as he went for an almost empty bottle on the floor, not paying attention to the shelf above him and bumped into it, knocking over a thick sheet of glass. We all cringed at the sound of the shattering object, Mike turning to look at all of us.

“Oops.” he bit his lip.

“Michael!” I was about to scold him when the sound of growls and dragging feet across the floor came into earshot and cut me off.

“Get up!” I grabbed his arm quickly, pulling him up to his feet again as we all began running. Just as we turned around the corner, there stood one of the foulest smelling things anyone could ever witness. It’s teeth were rotted and it was missing half of it’s face and an arm. Here in front of me stood a rotting corpse, growing and hissing like a rabid animal that wanted to get a taste of my flesh. I came back to my senses quickly, moving as fast as I could to stab my knife through it’s skull. I turned to look over my shoulder to see that we had a parade of them coming after us, our group doing our best to keep them at bay as we all ran to get the hell out.

“Wait!” Mike yelled and stomped his foot down, “I forgot my bag!” he turned to run back to the pharmacy room.

“Mike!” I yelled as I began running after him frantically, ignoring the hoard of undead that swarmed around us. I ran as fast as I could until I was stopped by another one of those bastards standing in from of me. it reached it’s decaying hands out to me, grabbing at my body. I pulled out my knife as a reflex and jammed it as deep as I could into it’s temple. Just as it’s limp and heavy disgusting body fell to the floor with a thud, I heard the blood curdling scream that sent shivers down my spine. I ran on impulse as fast as my feet could take me, coming to a screech as I reach the doorway of the room. My eyes widened in pure horror, my worst nightmare happening right before my eyes. There my brother lay on the floor, using every muscle he had in his arms to fend off a zombie that had him pinned to the floor. I didn’t wait another second upon seeing the terrifying sight and acted on instinct and kicked the large body that kept snapping his teeth at Mike. I pulled my brother up who had got his godforsaken bag and booked it out of there as fast as we could until the dead got back up. I decided I’d scold him later, right now I only had one thing on my mind and that was to get Mike out safely. I left my knife in the last zombie’s head so I had no choice but to use my gun. It was a rule that we were never supposed to use weapons that made noise unless we were in deep shit. Well, I think now would qualify.

“Vic!” called a familiar voice and I turned to see Oli, fending off the undead as he waited for me.

“I knew I could count on you” I panted from running so much. He turned to run and I followed, gun fires going off every 10 seconds it seemed. Suddenly I could see light, I could see the doors. I felt my feet move faster, my grip getting tighter on my brother’s sleeve.

“Hurry!” the sound of multiple voices yelling as I felt the concrete beneath my shoes. Now the whole group was running. We were all running as fast as we could. The sound of feet hitting concrete filled my ears until I could hear us all reach grass. We kept running until the spine chilling sound of growls and hissing stopped, the only noise lasting was the sound of everybody’s heavy breathing. I stopped, my legs shaking from exhaustion. I collapsed onto my hands and knees, my body heaving. I felt a hand touch my back and I jumped a little.

“Michael!” I yelled and the group immediately sputtered with ‘shushes’.

“Vic, don’t scream.” I heard Oli’s thick voice calm me. I couldn’t calm down. I was beyond furious.

“You’re stupidity almost got us killed!” I exclaimed as Oli helped me back to my feet.

“How many times do I have to tell you!?” my eyes met with the small inferior ones of my brother’s, “Watch what you’re fucking doing!”

“I didn’t mean to!” he defended between heavy breathing.

“Vic, stop it!” Oli had to grab me by my shoulders and shake me, “Do you want to attract any more of those things?” he asked in a loud whisper. I stood there, feeling hot in the head with my fists clenched at my sides. I looked up into Oli’s deep brown eyes and slowly began to nod, my breathing slowing down.

“No.” I swallowed, “No.” I repeated calmly. I felt his hand pat my back and he turned back around, leaving me to stand with my brother.

“Vic” Mike began quietly.

“Stop.” I told him sternly, “Well talk when we get back home.” I said as he picked my bag back up, throwing it on my shoulders as I began walking again.

“Did we lose anybody?” I asked with a sigh.

“No” said Alex, “everyone’s here.” he confirmed.

“Good.” I said as we all set out to head back. The walk back was long and quiet, Austin and Mike swapping a few words here and there as they tagged along behind the group. He should be walking beside me but he was probably too timid to stand next to me after I blew up on him. Maybe this was the chance for me to cool down and collect myself.

We reached the gates just as the sun was halfway across the sky. The town would be busy and alive at this hour. We stood there as a group, watching as the doors pulled open for us to enter. We did so, immediately greeted by our instructor for feedback.

“All here, sir.” I said respectfully even though I didn’t mean it.

“Good work.” he complemented with a stiff voice, “You’ll turn in your finds and return to your homes.” he said and we all responded with an understanding nod before walking past him.

“Hey.” I felt Oli’s hand land on my shoulder, “I’ll take your stuff.” he offered as he reached for my bag. I nodded and handed over the old raggedy sag and reached for Mike, ordering him to give Oli his bag. Mike did so, not one to disobey his older brother.

“See ya’.” I told Oli before turning, dragging Mike along with me by his sleeve. We got to our house, me opening the door and walking through first.

“Close the door.” I said even though Mike wasn’t dumb enough to leave it open but then again he was dumb enough to run back to get his bag. I heard the door close slowly and quietly as I walked over to the kitchen sink, leaning over it to look down the rusted drain.

“Vic?” Mike spoke timidly and I brought my fist down on the countertop with a loud bang.

“What is wrong with you!?” I immediately yelled, turning to look at Mike who looked back at me with a guilty face, “I’ve told you and told you! Never leave my side!”

“I know, Vic, I just-“ he tried to explain but I didn’t want to hear his excuse.

“You would have rather save the stupid medicine than your own life!” I barked.

“No!” Mike defended.

“You could have been killed!” I screamed at him, watching him shrink in his spot.

“Then what would I have done!?” I had to fight back tears that pricked my eyes, “You would have turned into one of those things!” the thought making me want to burst into tears.

“I’ve already had to shoot mom and dad in the head!” I screamed, “I wouldn’t want to have to do the same to you!”

“I’m sorry!” Mike screamed suddenly, the subject of mom and dad always being a touchy one for Mike.

“I didn’t think and I’m sorry!” he wailed, “I didn’t mean for things to get out of hand! It was a fucking accident!” he swallowed, the visible adams apple in his throat shifting.

“But I’m fine!” he said as if it were any consolation. I just shook my head, turning back to the sink so wipe my eyes with my arm.

“Vic, I’m sorry” he said with a shaking voice, “I didn’t mean to…”

“Just…leave me alone.” I said thickly. I could feel Mike’s presence linger for a long minute until I finally heard his footsteps walk into the other room. Now I could cry in peace.

 

\--

 

Later that night, after the sun had gone down and the house was left dark, I took a candle into Mike room as quietly as I could. This town was scarce on electricity, so majority of the time our only light source was fire.

“Micheal.” I said quietly, sitting the small candle down on the nightstand not too far from his bed.

“Hm?” I could see his face turn to look at me as he lay in his small creaky bed. I sat down next to him, pulling off my shoes and sat them down under the bed.

“What?” Mike asked again quietly, “Are you still mad?”

“Mike” I sighed, “No. I’m not mad.” I admitted, “I could never stay mad at you.”

“I’m sorry” he sat up and I turned to wrap my arms around him.

“I know.” I reassured.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” he said as I cradled him.

“I know.” I repeated myself, “I just….you have no idea what you put me through back there” I said, “You could have been bitten.”

“I know.” he said this time.

“Then I’d have to watch you suffer.” I tried not to sniff, “I don’t want to have to imagine…the thought of you leaving me.” I gripped onto his shirt tightly.

“Vic, please” Mike frowned but I cut him off again,

“You’re all I have left.” I whispered.

“But you have Oli…you have Austin” he tried to comfort me but I shook my head.

“They mean nothing compared to you.” I whispered and felt him go quiet in my arms.

“I love you” he whispered.

“I love you too.” he said, rocking him back and forth slowly.

 

“Sing?” he asked quietly and I nodded, beginning to hum. I hummed to him for five minutes until I felt his body go limp and laid him down on the bed. I laid down next to him, pulling the blanket up over him so that he’d stay snug for the night. I closed my eyes, feeling his hair against my dry hand, ignoring how dirty it was as I felt my mind go unconscious.


	2. chapter 2

“Let me check you for scratches.” I said as I began pulling up my brother’s shirt to expose his toned stomach. Michael obeyed, finishing the rest for me by taking off his shirt completely. I scanned over his chest down to his stomach, lifting his arms to inspect his sides. I spun him around to check his back, finding no signs on any nail marks. I grabbed his left arm and looked closely, examining every inch until my eyes stopped upon a small red mark.   
“When did you get that? Yesterday?” I asked.  
“No” he shook his head, “That thorn, remember?” he looked at me, “When I was walking past those bushes.”  
“Okay.” I said with a small sigh and dropped his arm. We should always be cautious about scratches or any kind of open wound. You don’t get infected from contact but it is possible to catch the virus if you have any kind of exposed cut on your body. It used to not be this bad but over time the virus has gotten worse so everyone must take every little precaution seriously. As long as you keep some kind of antiseptic on hand you should survive. Unless you are directly bitten, then you only have so many hours before you turn. The longest it took for someone to turn on record was approximately 37 hours, 17 minutes, and 28 seconds. She was bitten in the leg, leading some people do believe it just took the virus longer to get to her head. People are still studying what happens to us when we’re infected. Whether we still feel emotions, pain, or remember faces. No one really knows yet and maybe we never will. Personally, I think that when a human turns we forget everything. Our family, friends, memories, names, whole lives never existed. The only thing we know is to hunt and kill. When someone turns, it’s no longer the person you knew; just a rabid, flesh eating monster.   
“I’m going to get cleaned up.” said Mike as he picked up his shirt.  
“Okay.” I said, “I’m going to go find Oliver.” I turned to leave the room.  
“I’ll find you later.” I heard Mike say as I opened the door.  
“Okay.” I repeated myself before shutting the door behind me. I left the house with my feet heavily tapping against the wood floor until I was out on the porch. The sunlight felt a little more inviting today, but it will never feel as warm as it used to. I looked to my left and then to my right, noticing women talking to each other on their porches and men sharing laughter to one another. Sometimes this place almost felt normal but I knew really that this place was more like a prison. People seemed happy, but once you come in, no one really leaves. This is just human’s attempt at a new government. Sadly, it’s worse than before. I trotted the couple of steps it took to get off the porch and onto the grass. I looked around for any sign of the shaggy haired boy, only to find none. As I walked, I watched a dog run around as he barked. It was a small thing, very furry. It was white for the most part, with a few brown spots here and there. Some of its fur looked a little matted but who has time to groom these days? It looked skinny and a tiny bit malnourished, yet it looked like it couldn’t be any happier. Suddenly I supposed I had caught the small dog’s attention, as it began jogging towards me with his thin legs. It’s big ears flopped as he galloped, his tongue hanging out of his grinning mouth. I knelt down to the small creature as it stood in front of me, putting my hand on it’s soft little head.   
“Hey.” I spoke to the dog as it stared at me with it’s little round dark chocolate colored eyes.  
“I see you’ve found Sebastian.” Said a familiar voice and I looked up to see Alex standing above me with a friendly smile.   
“Sebastian?” I looked back down to the dog and stood up.   
“Yeah.” said Alex as he picked up the small dog that panted loudly, “I thought it suited him.”  
“Where’d you find him?” I asked.  
“I saw him snooping through my backyard, probably looking for food” he said, “but instead of shooing him off I thought I’d clean him up and bring him in.”  
“He’s a cute one.” I had to admit.  
“Jack thinks so too.” Alex smiled, “So where are you headed?” he asked as he sat the dog back down on the ground, all four of it’s paws meeting the grass.   
“I was looking for Oli.” I said, “Seen him anywhere?” I asked.  
“I think I saw him over near the market streets.” he pointed as he squint his eyes to the sunlight.   
“Thanks.” I said with a small nod before turning on my heel to walk in the direction he pointed. Walking through this place at first, it may seem normal, but this place can actually be really shady. People may seem friendly but you shouldn’t let your guard down and invite just anybody into your home. That’s why I only speak to those in my group. The only time brother and I speak to anyone else is if we’re trying to make a bargain or business of any kind. You don’t have to be cautious of the old folks though. They just sit in their rocking chairs all day and talk to their cats. But I especially don’t trust people from other states. I hear some states are worse. Then again, I hear some are better. Not like I’d find out anyways; it’s not my duty to travel into other territories.   
“Get outta’ ‘ere you bastard!” I heard someone say in a thick British accent as I turned the corner. Unexpectedly, a man went running past me, causing me to stumble back on my feet.   
“Don’t come back either!” came Oli, throwing a large rock in the direction of the scurrying man.   
“Need I ask?” I raised a brow at the heavy breathing Oli, obviously red with anger.   
“Threatened me with a knife” he said, “He wanted his cash back but I told him all sales were final.” he pushed the hair out of his face and I just laughed. Oliver was always a tough guy and a bit of a con man. He’s been in many scraps before, hence the scars on his body. He used to get a busted lip almost once a week.  
“You could actually be killed one of these days.” I joked.   
“That’ll be the day.” he dismissed as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket.   
“I almost forgot” he began as he began pulling the backpack he had rested on his shoulder and handed it to me, “I’m pretty sure that belongs to you.”  
“Thanks.” I said as I put the sack over my own back.   
“I’ve survived this long in a world of man-eating creatures” he said before lighting the cigarette with a match, “I don’t think a poor bloke with a knife can phase me.” smoke came streaming past his pale chapped lips. I just rolled my eyes at his typical Oli behavior.   
“You’re cockiness may just be the death of you.” I said.  
“Maybe.” he said casually, “We’ll just have to see, won’t we?”   
“How much sleep did you get last night?” I asked.  
“Sleep is for the weak.” he said flatly.   
“Typical.” I just sighed.  
“So where’s Mike?” he asked, “I’m not used to seeing you without him clinging to your side.”  
“He told me he was going to clean up.” I said, “he’ll be out here to meet me soon.”  
“Oh?” he gave me a questionable look as he blew more smoke into the atmosphere.  
“Yes.” I said confidently.  
“Then what’s he doin’ over there?” Oli asked, his eyes looking straight past me with notable suspicion. I turned to look over my shoulder, my eyes spotting Mike who was talking to a couple of men that I have never seen before. I immediately began to walk towards them, stomping my feet until I reached Mike.  
“Micheal.” I said sternly, “What are you doing?” I asked, motioning to the two boys who stood just a couple feet from Mike who now looked slightly confused.   
“I was just talking.” he said innocently before I turned to the pair.  
“I’ve never seen you two around here before.” I interrogated.   
“That’s because we’ve never been here before.” said one of the boys; slightly taller than I with slightly pale skin. His hair was dirty and ruffled and it framed his densely structured face. He stared back at me with small, dark brown eyes. His lips were very thin and pale and didn’t seem any bigger as he spoke.   
“This is our first time being here.” said the second boy. I turned to glance at him from head to toe; he was just about the same height as the first boy. Except this one had much darker skin compared to the first. His hair was long and slightly wavy, barely hiding his earlobes that oddly looked like they had been ripped or something. This one had eyes that were big and round but looked notably tired. He also had much thicker looking lips compared to the first boy. The only thing that really stuck out about this one was the distracting diamond in his right cheek bone.   
“State your names.” I demanded.  
“Tell us your name first.” said the diamond-cheeked boy bravely.  
“What he means is-“the spikey haired boy stepped in, “I’m Jaime and he’s Tony.”  
“Victor.” I held out my hand to shake, receiving just one from the spikey haired boy who called himself Jaime.   
“Where are you from?” I asked.  
“Not around here.” said Tony.  
“Didn’t realize.” I responded sarcastically.   
“Why are you here?” I asked.  
“Are we playing 20 questions or something?” asked Tony with a slight sneer.   
“Sorry” said Jaime quickly, “He’s not good with first impressions.”  
“I see.” I pierced my eyes through the long-haired boy named Tony.   
“I hope we didn’t get off on the wrong foot.” Jaime spoke awkwardly.   
“You seem weak.” I sputtered out flatly, receiving a blank-confused face from Jaime.   
“It was nice meeting you.” I said. “Hopefully I won’t see you again.” I turned on my heel to leave.  
“Come on, Mike.” I ordered.  
“But, Vic” I could hear the pout in his voice.  
“Now.” I said sternly. I didn’t even have to look over my shoulder to know he was following me. He knew not to go against my word.   
“What do ya’ make of ‘em?” Oli asked me as he stamped out his cigarette with his foot.   
“A couple of ‘blokes’ as you’d like to call them.” I said as Oli and I began walking together.  
“You think they’ll be joinin’ a group?” he asked me.  
“Probably.” I shrugged slightly, “I don’t see what other use this place has for them.”  
“Whose group do ya’ think they’ll join?” he asked as I listened to the sound of our feet stepping against the ground.  
“Probably Danny’s group.” I said, “They’re a worthless bunch. They aren’t good for shit.”  
“Agreed.” said Oli who shoved his hands in his pockets.   
“What were you doing, talking to them?” I looked over my shoulder at Mike.  
“They were just asking a few questions” said Mike innocently.   
“Like what?” I asked suspiciously.   
“They were looking for a man named…” he paused for a second, probably to think, “I forget.” he said.  
“I think he said the name was Josh.” he said after a moment.  
“That’s the bloke I ran off a minute ago.” said Oli.  
“Why do you think they needed to see Josh? Especially if they’re new here?” I asked.  
“Beats me.” Oli shrugged.  
“You know” Mike spoke up, “I think I can handle myself.”  
“What are you talking about?” I asked.  
“I’m talking about you constantly controlling what I do.” he said.  
“You know I’m just looking out for you.”  
“Yeah, well, it’s annoying as hell.” he said, obvious irritation in his voice.  
“I’m you’re older brother, Mike.” I stopped walking to turn and look at him, “It’s my job to make sure your ass stays safe around here.”  
“I’m 24!” he exclaimed, “I can take care of myself!”  
“Really?” I looked at him with narrowed eyes, “You did a really good job looking out for yourself yesterday.” I spat. Mike just gawked at me angrily and huffed, his hands balling into fists. He turned around, stomping off into the other direction.  
“You two sure are a quarreling bunch.” Oli said after a moment.

\--

I looked up at the sky from where I was sitting in the dirt. Up in a tall tree, just outside the gate, I watched two birds. They flapped their wings at each other as if fighting one another. I wondered if they were fighting over dominance. Then I wondered if maybe one was just trying to swoon the other bird, having no luck. My mind also went to ends to imagine that maybe they came from the same mother bird. Maybe they were hatched in the same nest. Were they sisters? Brothers maybe? I wonder if maybe their parents died too. Then again, they could just be fighting over the same worm or something silly.  
“Watcha’ lookin’ at?” I heard the British boy ask me, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
“Just a couple of birds.” I said as I continued to watch until they few away.  
“Ah, yeah?” he looked up in the same direction as me, “Ever wish you could fly?” he asked suddenly.  
“Well, I mean” I shrugged, “-who hasn’t?”  
“I don’t know.” he said, “But I’ve always wished I could fly.” he admitted as he admirably stared at the sky. “I wish I could just spread my wings and soar through clouds.”  
“The more you talk about it, the more I wish I could too.” I sighed.  
“I wouldn’t mind bein’ able to fly away from ‘ere.” he said, “Just fly away from all of this mess.”  
“Sounds nice.” I sighed.  
“When I die-“ he said suddenly, catching my attention, “I want to reincarnate as a bird.”  
“I thought you didn’t believe in that ‘rubbish’.” I said, using the same word he used to describe religion.  
“I don’t.” he said, “But if it were to be real, I’d be a bird.”  
“Why a bird?” I asked, out of all things.  
“Like I said” he leaned back, using his elbows to prop himself up off of the dirt, “I want to fly away from my problems.”  
I turned my eyes away from him after a moment to look back up to the sky, taking in the sight of clouds and fresh blue skies.   
“But-“ I heard a small chuckle come from the hysteric man next to me, “-you and I both know that’s a load of bull shit.”  
“Yeah.” I sighed slightly. Growing up I liked believing there was a god. But now, after all this mess, it’s impossible to believe. Oliver never believed though.   
“What’s a load of bullshit?” I heard a voice ask from behind us. I turned over my shoulder to see Kellin and Matty walking together like a pair as always.  
“Religion.” Oliver said flatly.  
“You know” Kellin began and I sighed, knowing what he would say, “You should stop being so closed minded.” he said, earning a pitied laugh from Oli.   
“You should stop believing in an invisible man in the sky. It’s not like he’s going to save us from all of this.” said Oli as he stood up.  
“Whatever.” Kellin shrugged, “If you don’t want to repent before you die, that’s fine. But have fun in hell.”  
“Ha.” Oli scoffed in his face, “My soul can’t be saved if I sell you my sins.” he spat before walking off. I sighed as I watched him stomp away, leaving me with the two ‘holy’ ones.   
“I don’t know why you guys even bother.” I say as I stood up on my feet again.   
“Having faith these days is pointless.” I said.  
“That may be what you think.” said Matty, “But without him-“ ‘him’ meaning god, “-I wouldn’t have made it this far.” he said. I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn’t laugh in his face. There is no god. God wouldn’t have let this happen. But what’s my word against theirs. I push past them, shoving my hands in the pockets of my jacket. Maybe I can find Mike somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is kind of lame. i didn't really put a lot of effort into it. ohwell, the next chapters should be a bit more interesting. Should.


	3. chapter 3

“Michael!” I shook the lazy boy’s shoulder as he snored, “It’s getting late”  
“Hm?” he barely even moved. I got annoyed and kicked the bed.  
“Get up!” I threw a heavy pillow down on his head and he groaned in response.  
“Go away!” he whined with aggravation.   
“Michael!” I grabbed him by the feet and yanked him out of the bed, watching him land with a loud THUD and a groan.  
“What!?” he finally opened his eyes after rubbing them and sat up.  
“It’s almost time to go!” I exclaimed.  
“That means it’s only 6:40!” he whined, “How is it getting late when the sun is barely even up yet!?”  
This was typical Mike behavior. Even years ago, waking up for school was the same. For a 24 year old, he sure did act like a kid.   
“Just get up already” I sighed with very notable irritation, “You’re old enough to get up yourself now. I shouldn’t have to keep doing this.”  
“You didn’t have to yesterday.” he said as he pulled himself up to his feet.  
“Yeah, It should be like that every morning.” I rolled my eyes before pulling on my jacket, “Hurry up and get dressed.” I said bossily. Mike just sighed and went to the other room, giving the door a small slam. I just really wish he’d grow up. Sometimes I wonder if he still thinks life is the same; everything simple with no zombies or shit “government” trying to control us. Maybe he just prefers to be ignorant. Some people do, even though it’s been years, lots of people like to pretend that everything’s okay. Things have never been okay ever since the outbreak. Never.  
No more than five minutes later, Mike came trudging out of the room with his other attire on. I finished packing out bags and handed him his as routine before throwing my own over my shoulder. He looked at his bag with a sigh before putting it on his back. I knew he was tired. I was too; tired of the same shit every week. But it was how things were now. So we had to try and make the best of it.  
“Remember when we were younger-“ I heard Mike speak behind me as I opened the front door of our shitty little house, “-and I always complained how hard school was?” he asked.  
I couldn’t help but crack a tiny smile, “Yeah. I remember that. You never wanted to get up. You complained every night about how hard chemistry was.” I said with nostalgia filling my mind  
“Can we go back to that?” I asked me, a hint of despondent in his voice.   
“I wish.” I responded, “Come on, now’s not the time to get all depressed.” I added.  
“Okay.” he sighed and I tried not to sigh too. That seemed to be our way or saying our feelings without ever saying anything. Whenever we sighed, we knew what each other meant. It’s such a common thing that we do now. It might as well be a part of our vocabulary.

\--

I found myself feeling a little better after I forced myself to stop thinking about the past; about mom and dad. About how great life was before all of this stupid shit happened. It’s not best to think about things like that before going out behind gates. Though, it wasn’t until I got to the ‘spot’ that I stopped abruptly. I stood there, planted into the ground, staring at a couple of familiar figures who stood next to Oli, who waited for me like he did almost every meet-up. The spikey-haired boy and the diamond-faced kid stood together talking, making me wrinkle my nose in confusion. I saw Oliver approach me and I had to tear my eyes away.  
“What are those two doing?” I asked him and he seemed to know exactly what I meant.  
“They’re part of the group.” he said flatly.  
“I don’t know if I agree with this change.” I said.  
“I guess you’ll ‘ave to get used to ‘em, mate.” he replied. I exhaled sharply through my nose, taking a few steps forward, hoping to avoid them. Luckily I did, standing there, but it wasn’t until I heard my brother’s voice that I turned to look. I saw him and the diamond-faced boy, also known as Tony, exchanging words. I gaped at the two, wondering why Mike would talk to him after I ordered him specifically not to. I moved my eyes an inch to see the other boy, Jaime I suppose, just standing there. He didn’t talk. He seemed interested in their conversation but didn’t speak. His thin lips stayed closed. I looked away instead, trying to ignore them. I waited for our instructor to come out and tell us something but instead it was Jeremy who came to inform us that we’d be going out to look for implements, anything useful. I wondered why our instructor couldn’t have come out to tell us this. Then again, this happens a lot. I guess he gets lazy. Or busy. But I’d bet my money on lazy. I waited patiently for the doors to open with Oliver. The only sound I could hear was the chatter of Mike and a couple of other people in our group. I didn’t want to look back though. I just ignored it. Any noise came in one ear and just left out the other. This was a skill I learned when I often got scolded at by my parents. What I’d give to hear them yell at me again. It’s funny how we look at things we used to hate, realizing that once they’re gone, we dreadfully miss them.   
The gates open and our group wasted no time to begin moving forward. I breathed in the air as I walked, still the sound of my brother talking bugging me at the back of my head.   
“So why do your earlobes look like that?” I heard Mike asked.  
“Oh, these things?” I heard the boy humorously ask, “Yeah, a long time ago I decided to stretch them.” I listened to him explain, “They were pretty big but after this whole outbreak thing I decided to lose them. I thought they’d be dangerous.”  
“I bet they looked cool.” I heard Mike muse.   
“So did I.” he replied.  
“How do you still have a stud in your cheek?” Mike asked.  
“You’d think it would have been pulled out” I heard Tony say, “but it actually hasn’t. I don’t know, I guess it just doesn’t get in the way”  
“Oh” Mike began to say something else but a sudden ‘shush!’ silenced the whole group.   
“Does anyone else hear that?” Kellin asked in a whisper and the whole group began looking around suspiciously. None of us seemed to hear anything.  
“it’s jus’ the sound of your idiocy” Oli spat.   
“Excuse the fuck out of me for trying to look out for your sorry ass” Kellin shot back.  
“Well guess what? We don’t need your help.” he said flatly and Kellin began fuming. I saw Kellin begin to open his mouth to retort but I quickly talked first,  
“Stop arguing before something does come” I said.   
“Well, you should tell shit face to stop being such a fucking dick.” Kellin hissed, earning a laugh from Oliver, which in itself earned an evil glare from Kellin.   
“You’re so intimidating” I heard Oli mock and without even hesitating, Kellin went for Oli, knocking him down. I tried grabbing Kellin before he could touch Oliver but I was too slow.   
“Can we not do this every time you two get together!?” I heard Alex say as everyone in the group began breaking them apart. I could see fists flying for the other but Kellin was no match for Austin and Oli was no match for Alex and Jeremy. I looked over my shoulder to see my brother and Tony just trying their best not to burst out into laughter. It didn’t take long for Mike to notice me glaring at him, so he immediately stopped giggling.   
“You’re better off dead!” Oli growled as he was dragged away.  
“Yeah!? Well-“ Kellin was just about to come up with a comeback when we all paused at the sound of unmistakable undead groaning.   
I watched as Alex and Jeremy dropped Oli at the same time as Austin dropped Kelling, both landing with small thud noises. They both quickly scrambled to their feet, forgetting about their feud. Everyone in the group quickly began speed-walking away from that spot. We weren’t exactly sure where the noise was coming from so we hid in the trees so we could look.   
“I told you I heard something” Kellin hissed quietly. We all looked around. Eventually we decided that it wasn’t coming anymore when we didn’t see anything and took a route through the forest.   
The trip was very silent for the most part. The only audible noise I could hear was the sound of leaves crunching beneath our feet and the occasional twig that snapped under our weight. We soon came up to the short end of the trees, coming upon a small river. Almost everyone let out an exhausted sigh as we approached the slowly running water. I watched as Oli, who had dried blood on his bottom lip which I didn’t notice before; kneel down to the river to put some water on his hand.   
“You okay?” I asked.   
“Yeah, he just got one hit.” he said as he rubbed the water on his face, chills forming on the skin of his arms from the temperature.   
“He hits like a bitch” I watched him grin. I just smiled crookedly. I already knew he’d be fine. I looked over my shoulder and took a couple of steps to see if I could notice Mike but instead, my eyes met with someone else’s.   
“What are you looking at?” I narrowed my eyes back at the spikey-haired boy who put his hand over his eyes.  
“Sorry, didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to look.” he said. I stared and blinked a couple times before shaking my head.   
“So stupid” I mumbled to myself and turned back around so I could sit down next to the water.   
“So” I could hear him approach from behind, seeing him sit down next to me out of the corner of my eye, “Do those two always fight?”  
“Normally.” I replied stiffly. Instead, I wanted to say, ‘why are you sitting next to me? I thought I made it clear that I’m not comfortable with your presence.’   
“Why don’t they like each other?” he asked.  
“Because they both have a history of getting on each other’s nerves.” I said.   
“What about you?” he asked, “Who gets on your nerves?”  
“So far-” I spoke casually, “Just you.”  
“Ouch.” he said, “I haven’t even talked for a full thirty minutes and you already don’t like me. That’s a personal best.”  
“Why don’t you just go talk to your friend?” I asked, hinting a groan.   
“Because I thought since we’re going to be in this group together, I might as well get to know you.” he shrugged.  
“You know my name. What else could you possibly need to know?” I asked.  
“I don’t know.” he said, “Maybe your age?”  
“26.” I said plainly.  
“Really? I’m only 23.” he replied. Honestly, I could have just said ‘I don’t care’ but I spared him the harshness.   
“We’re you from?” he asked after I said nothing.  
“California.” I said blandly. Before he could say or ask anything else, I heard Mike say something which caught my attention.  
“Hey, I found some rope. This could be useful, right?” he brought the item to me.   
“Yeah, this could.” I said and took it from him to put in my bag.   
“Good job.” I congratulated him before I threw my bag back onto my shoulders.   
“We should keep looking.” I suggested, “We’ve had a long enough break.”   
I expected Mike to be following me as I began walking but instead when I looked, he was right back at Tony’s side. I rolled my eyes, walking over to Oliver instead.   
The walk back was just the same as when we came. Mike was chatting again with the boy I didn’t approve of while the others just sort of mumbled to one another. Oli and I stayed quiet as usual. We were more listeners than talkers. We didn’t find anything very useful on our way back. I wondered how mad our instructors were going to be at us for bringing back practically nothing. Whatever.   
We reached the gates, waiting for them to be opened. our group was back again, every member in one piece. Well, except the bruises Oli and Kellin may have given each other but that doesn’t really matter. Oliver turned to me and volunteered to take the little few items we found because he didn’t care to be yelled at, if they did decide to. I handed him the rope from my bag and watched him walk off before turning to Mike who was laughing with the diamond-faced boy.   
“Mike.” I said sternly, catching his attention.  
“Yeah?” he asked me.  
“Let’s go get cleaned up” I ordered.  
“But I don’t need to” he said.  
“Let’s go.” I repeated myself. I heard him sigh briefly and turn to say goodbye before catching up with me.  
“This is really starting to annoy me” he said.  
“Me too.” I said.  
“What?” he gave me a puzzled look, “I’m talking about you bossing me around”  
“I’m talking about you, talking to that kid” I said stiffly.  
“Why do you care who I talk to?” I asked, slightly annoyed.  
“I’m just taking precautions” I responded.   
“Oh, shut up” he scoffed, “Stop acting like you’re the boss of me.”  
“I am the boss of you!” I retorted.  
“No you’re not! you’re just my brother! you don’t own me!” he snapped at me and I paused where I stood.   
“I’m looking out for you!” I raised my voice.  
“Yeah, well, Stop it!” he said before abruptly walking off. I stood there with my hands in fists. He’s so ungrateful. Where would he be without me? he’d probably be eaten up my zombies. He never respects me. I groaned audibly, my jaw tightening as I began walking again. Whatever. He can be on his own. Maybe Tony will put up with him from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. so i realize this chapter is kind of lame. like, really lame. but i really owed it to you guys to give you another chapter. i was hoping to write you something good this time buuut....that didn't happen. i need to stop trying to update my chapters when i'm tired. that's why they turn out so awful.


	4. chapter 4

So much for having the company of my brother. I sigh aloud to myself as I walk toward the house my brother and I own. It’s not much but its home. It’s where we sleep, eat, fight…you know. I open the front door and step inside. It’ feels a tad drafty. I looked to see Mike had left one of the windows open. Or at least I hope that’s the case. Then again, our home really isn’t worth breaking into. We don’t have much and what we did have didn’t seem to be taken. I take on the small task, strolling over to the window to close it, locking it shut. They were so dusty and grimy. The paint on the wooden pane was slightly chipped. Spiders even made it their home. At least they can be of some company. It’s too bad they can’t talk. Even if they could talk, I doubt they’d make any sense. They’d probably just ask where I keep my flies. Sigh, this is me when I’m alone. I don’t make much sense half the time. Then again when the world has seen it all, you run out of things to talk about.  
I leave the window, going to our shitty little bathroom. I pull my bag off of my shoulder, dropping it on the counter on my way. I close the bathroom door and begin pulling off my dirty tattered coat, tossing it to the cold grimy floor. I lean over the edge of our gross looking bath tub and try to turn the handle. I listen to it creak wildly, except nothing seemed to come out. I try turning the handle further, yet all I get are a few drops. I sigh, hitting my fist down on the faucet like a hammer. I only bathe once a week, sometimes only once every two weeks. The one time I want to bathe is when my shit decides to stop working. Whatever. The water is almost as cold as the river anyways. I might as well take a bath there. I stand up straight again and leave the bathroom, highly disappointed in our “new-age technology”. Remember when we thought we’d get flying cars or holographic television? Yeah, well, we got zombies instead.   
I decide that since I’m going there anyways, I might as well take some clothes to wash. So I gather up some things and throw them in my backpack. Maybe Mike can appreciate that I took the time to clean his clothes for him. I leave the house through the back door, not wanting much attention. Luckily our house is practically right next to a small forest of trees which grew there over the years, making it easy to avoid people if wanted. Not that many people bothered me; I’d just rather not risk getting stopped by someone I know. I make sure the door locks behind me before scattering off into the trees. At least in these woods, I didn’t have to worry about some undead creature trying to eat my flesh. I push past the obnoxious twigs and sharp stems of bushes and plants. By this point I’m mostly used to the unforgiving outdoors. You get over things like bugs, snakes, and harmful plants after you’ve had them as neighbors for a while.   
Luckily, also, not many people come to this small river. Most people don’t like taking the time to travel out here. You might be wondering how big it is exactly around here. Well, to answer your question, it’s about 108.7 miles from one end of the gate to the other. Year after year we’ve built more and more around the gate. It took a long time but we eventually got to where we are. It’s kind of hard to build when there are zombies on the prowl 24/7, I’m sure you can imagine. And with only roughly 2,000 people here, it’s a bit roomy. Well, 2,002 now that those two came; Jaime and Tony. Just as long as they stay away from me I should be fine.   
I climb over a fallen tree and blush past a ton of vines before finally stumbling upon the river. I could hear the water flow over the rocks with trickling noises. The sun reflected off of it brightly, making it glisten so bright I thought I’d go blind. I exhale sharply through my nose as I step forward, pulling my backpack off as I kneel down at the small bank. I unzip the small zipper and began dumping the contents of it out onto the grass. I pull off my shoes and roll up the legs of my jeans before stepping into the frigid slowly running water. I shivered as the icy temperature smothered my feet. I got over it quickly because it felt good in contrast to the hot climate of the sun beating down on my shoulders. I pick up a dark blue colored shirt from the ground, or at least I think it’s supposed to be dark blue under all of the dirt stains. I think Mike falls down more than necessary. His clothes are always dirtier than mine. Then again, he’s so tall and lanky; I bet the wind blows him over sometimes.   
I drown the shirt in the water, pushing it under the stream until it disappeared. I pull it back up, watching as water spilled from the hem, dripping back into the river below me. I wring it out by twisting the shirt between both of my hands, watching all of the water fall out. I repeat this step over and over with each piece of clothing, often scrubbing the fabric to get out grass stains. A lot of our clothes have blood stains in them. Those usually stay. It’s just one of those things you get over though. It’s not like we can just go shopping for new clothes now. I mean, there are people who make clothes, but it’s not like we have the money anyways. Those types of things don’t matter anymore either. You start to lose interest in material items. Honestly, the only thing that matters to me anymore is Michael. Without him, I might as well have nothing to live for. I mean, sure I have my friend, Oliver. But Mike means the world to me. He’s the only family I have left. Therefore, I have to do everything I can to make sure he stays unharmed. Though I’m sure I’ve explained this a million times.  
I finish rinsing the clothes, so I take all of them and lay them down on a tree branch not too far from me. I look around, seeing no one. I go back to the river and step back in and look over my shoulder, still no one. I don’t hear anyone. So I assume it’s safe. I sigh to myself briefly as I begin pulling up the bottom of the old filthy shirt I have on. I can’t see anything as I tug it up over my head. Soon it comes right off of my shoulders. I look down at the dark green shaded fabric in my hands and begin turning it inside-out.   
snap.   
I stop what I’m doing.   
My ears pick up the small sound.   
I look up from my shirt to see no one in front of me.  
I don’t see anyone standing across the bank.   
I look to my left.  
I look to my right.   
Nothing.   
Suddenly I see a small animal climbing through a tree; a squirrel, actually. I sigh to myself, figuring I must be paranoid. I look back down to the shirt in my hand, not being able to help the feeling like there was still something near me. I figure maybe I should just go back and-  
“Boo.” a voice makes me jump and almost scream. I move my feet to turn, but I don’t realize the rock just an inch away from my feet and I trip, falling backwards into the water. I splash dramatically, my whole body engulfed in freezing waters. I jump up immediately and gasp, my shirt covering my face.   
“Mike!” I scream suddenly, “Don’t do that shit!” I grab the shirt from my face and pull it off to rub the water from my eyes before opening them, only to see a grinning face that wasn’t my brother’s.  
“I think you got some water on you” the man teases. I begin to fume. I clench my hands into fists as I begin to stand up, slapping his hand away when he offers to help me up.   
“Don’t fucking touch me.” I hiss bitterly through gritted teeth.   
“I was just trying to help” he shrugged.  
“I don’t need your help, Jaime!” I burst, “Go away, already!”  
“What’s got you in such a bad mood?” he asked casually. I can’t believe this guy.  
“Do you think you’re funny!?” I ask in frustration.  
“I mean, I’ve made a lot of people in the past laugh. So I’m guessing I am.” he smiled dorkily.   
“You’re not funny to me.” I retort bitterly.   
“Give me a chance and I might be.” he said as I walk up onto dry land, the hot sun quickly restoring my body back to warmth.   
“No!” I walk past him, “Jaime, just go away” I groan, “Can’t you see that I don’t want you fucking near me?”   
“Ouch. Are you always this honest?” he asked but I just ignored him.  
“Only a true friend would be that honest.” he said with admiration. I roll my eyes.  
“Can’t you just go be annoying somewhere else?” I ask as I trudge my legs which were being weighed down by drenched pants.   
“I could” he said as he began to follow me, “But I’d rather just annoy you.”  
“Jaime, I swear to god, if you don’t-“ I turn around to face him but I pause stiffly when my face is met with his, just inches away.   
“What? Leave?” he asked me. I lose my temper. I bring up a hand, swinging it across his face, the loud SLAP echoing through the woods.   
“Ow!” he yelps, holding his cheek, “That really hurt, you know?” he looked at me.  
“Then get out of my face before I do it again!” I scold and he quickly takes a couple steps back. I huff and turn back around, stomping over to the tree where my belongings reside.   
“Are you still here?” I ask stiffly as I begin pulling shirts down from the branch.  
“Who, me?” I hear him ask.  
“Who else would I be talking to?” I roll my eyes.  
“I don’t know.” he shrugged, “thought you didn’t want to talk to me. so I assumed you were talking to someone else.”  
“Don’t be stupid.” I groaned with a sigh.  
“But it’s what I do best.” he said.  
“Look.” I turn around to look at him, my arms full of clothes, “Why are you even here?” I ask him.   
“Just thought I’d go for a walk.” he shrugged, “I’m not familiar with this place. So I wasn’t sure where I was” he explained, “But then I saw you.”  
“I’m not sure I believe that story. But whatever.” I say and walk past him again to retrieve my backpack.   
“and what are you doing here?” I heard him ask from behind me.  
“Laundry.” I answer flatly and I open my backpack.   
“So that explains all of the clothes.” he said.  
“What did you think I was doing?” I asked with another sigh.  
“I don’t know.” I heard him say, “I thought you’ve been hired to drown other people’s clothes.” he said sarcastically.   
“I’ve never heard anything more ridiculous in my life.” I said.  
“I’m sure you’ve heard dumber.” he said as I stuffed the clothes in the backpack.   
“Can you just leave, already?” I sigh, “This conversation isn’t going anywhere.”  
“I thought it was going swimmingly” he said, “No pun intended.” he added.  
“I’m just all washed up” he said and I turned to glare at him.   
“Okay, that pun was intended” he admitted. I roll my eyes, throwing my bag over my shoulders.   
“At least I got my bath” I murmured to myself but Jaime must have had super hearing because he heard me.  
“Is that what you were doing?” he asked, “That’s kind of awkward”   
“It’s not like I was naked.” he said plainly as I slipped on my shoes.   
“Unfortunately.” he muttered out.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” my eyebrows pull together.  
“Hm? What?” he asked like he didn’t know what I just said, “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
I just groan to myself, figuring to just leave it at that. I just wanted to leave at this point.   
“Where are you going?” I heard him ask as I began walking away from the scene.   
“Home.” I replied stiffly.   
“You don’t want to stay and talk?” he asked.  
“I thought I made it perfectly clear to you that I don’t want to speak to you. Not now. Not ever.” I said flatly.  
“Really?” he asked, “I thought you were just starting to warm up to me.”   
I groaned in response.   
“So I’ll see you again?” he asked with a smile, showing off the dimples in his cheeks.  
“I’ll make sure to pray that doesn’t happen.” I say before venturing off back into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay...so this chapter is kind of awkward.  
> i wasn't expecting it to be so short. but as i was writing it i kind of just decided to cut it off right there.  
> oops.  
> i hope you guys aren't getting bored.


End file.
